1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved surfboard constructions and compositions.
2. Background of the Art
Normally, surfing devices having a board-like body, so-called surfboards, are provided with a foam core that is encased with a bonded laminate for strength and have an upper side and a lower side. Commonly used resins for bonding the laminate to the foam core to create strength are the unsaturated polyester resins that contain up to about 40% by weight styrene as the curing agent or 2-part epoxy resins cured with amine functional hardeners. Styrene is officially classified as a volatile organic compound (VOC) and hazardous air pollutant (HAP) and has worker safety issues from long term exposure to its vapors requiring workers to wear protective breathing equipment to protect them. While the 2-part epoxy resins do not contain styrene, they expose workers using them to safety hazards that can include painful skin irritation and the potential for sensitization leading to rashes, etc. from skin contact. Once sensitized, workers are commonly and permanently constrained from working with these materials to avoid these adverse reactions. Thus each of these two major classes of materials commonly used to manufacture surfboards have serious worker safety and environmental pollution issues that must be carefully managed through proper handling procedures including the use of personal safety equipment and air quality management in the work area and beyond. Limiting the environmental impact of styrene evaporation from the resins during the manufacturing process of surfboards is problematic in that highly specialized and expensive air handling and treatment equipment such as carbon bed absorbers are required to capture the vapors from the work environment atmosphere before release to the environment. Furthermore, the commonly used laminate bonding resins (unsaturated polyesters with styrene, and two-part epoxy resins) are rigid and brittle materials after curing with limited flexibility and energy dissipating properties as measured by dynamic impact tests such as the Gardner Impact Test (ASTM D5420-10).
Following the lamination of fiberglass (or other reinforcing fabric derived from carbon fiber, Kevlar® fiber, Vectran® fiber or other high modulus fibers), a protective coating (gel coat, hot coat) is applied and cured. The protective coating provides protection from water penetration, sunlight associated degradation, abrasion resistance, toughness and also adds stiffness to the surfboard construction. Typically (standard practice) unsaturated polyester resins containing styrene (as curing agent) or 2-part epoxy resins consisting of an epoxy functional resin—Part A—such as glycidyl ethers of Bis-Phenol A, and amine functional resin—Part B— consisting of amine (—NH2) functional polyethers such as poly(propylene glycol) diamine. As previously stated, the unsaturated polyester resins contain styrene that is a Hazardous Air Pollutant (HAP), and Volatile Organic Compound (VOC) that can cause irritation to workers, and as such, is tightly regulated. Appropriate safety measures must be exercised to protect workers and the environment using this material. While the 2-part epoxy resins typically do not contain VOC's or HAP's, they nonetheless require workers to use appropriate safety measures to avoid adverse reactions to exposure such skin rashes and sensitization that can be disabling to those exposed.
Various modifications of the construction of surfboards also include alternative foam constructions such as polyurethane or n polystyrene (EPS) foams with or without a wood stringer down the middle of the board that provides additional strength. Other types of foams such as isocyanurate foams can also be used. The epoxy resins in conjunction with the glass fiber fabric are typically stronger than the unsaturated polyester based resins (containing styrene) such that the wood stringer may not be needed.
The present invention tends to provide means to produce high performance composites including but not limited to recreational water craft (surf boards, kite boards, wind surfing boards, wake boards, body boards, stand up paddle boards, etc.) with potentially safe materials and methods that: 1) eliminate VOC and HAP environmental hazards and worker safety issues in manufacture of the high performance composites by minimizing worker exposure hazards; 2) provide energy dissipating properties (while in use as components of the devices of the invention) and 3) Methods of utilizing these materials to manufacture devices of the aforementioned types, especially for surfing with a board-like body, which in comparison to conventional surfboards have a considerably longer service life, and greater impact damage resistance, by virtue of the energy dissipating properties of the potentially “safe” materials of the invention, thereby greatly reducing the danger of a board breaking, and whereby an individual adaptation to the individual surfer and their specific performance needs is possible.
The present invention tends to improve the performance of surfboards and other sports devices or craft produced as a result of the novel structure and composition of the present technology results improved performance as quantified by specific energy dissipating properties determined by specific ASTM testing procedures. The increased energy dissipation performance of the devices of the invention result in increasing durability of the devices including improved resistance to damage due to dynamic impact with objects including other surf boards while in use, stray objects in the path of the surfer in the water, including rocks, logs, coral, or other debris. Surfers may also be provided with better controllability of the surfboard under all water conditions.